dvloper_gamesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
House of Slendrina
The House of Slendrina — третья часть из серии игр о Слендрине, на этот раз игрок ходит по дому самой Слендерины, также это первая игра, где игрок видит мать Слендерины. Описание В начале игры можно увидеть текст: Перевод= Я должен разгадать тайну Слендерины. Кто она на самом деле... |-| Оригинал= I need to figure out the mystery of Slendrina. Who she really is... Целью игрока является собрать восемь частей схемы, чтобы открыть шкаф с ключом. Для того, чтобы их найти нужно обследовать весь дом, ведь части могут быть где угодно. Также нужно собирать ключи, чтобы открывать запертые двери. Слендерина будет пытаться вас убить. Что бы этого не произошло, резко отворачивайтесь, если её увидите. У игрока есть карта, благодаря которой легче ориентироваться в доме. После получения последней части появится надпись: "Good! Now look for the key cabinet!" После открытия шкафа игрок получает ключ от подвала и идёт туда. В подвале он доходит до комнаты с сундуком и достаёт фотографию из него. После этого игрока ловят Слендрина, мать Слендрины и Слендермен. Геймплей Геймплей не изменился — игрок также ходит по дому и ищет куски бумаги, которые имеют шифр, если игрок их найдёт все, то должен идти обратно, после чего он спускается в подвал и открывает сундук с фотографией. На этой фотографии он увидит семью Слендерины, потом игрок оборачивается и за ним стоят Слендер-Мен, мать Слендерины, и сама она, экран почернеет, и игра поблагодарит игрока, за то, что он всё-таки смог разузнать историю о Слендерине, затем игра заканчивается. Помощь Перевод= * Найди 9 кусков картины,чтобы открыть шкаф запертый на ключ. Спуститесь в подвал, чтобы узнать правду о Слендрине. * Подбирай вещи нажатием. * Подбирай ключи для разблокирования закрытых дверей. * Нажимай на двери, чтобы открыть их. * Куски от картины и ключи могут быть везде, будь внимателен. * Отворачивайся если видишь Слендрину, иначе игра окончена. |-| Оригинал= * Find 9 pieces of a picture to open the key cabinet. Go down into the cellar to find out the truth about Slendrina. * Pick up things by touching them. * Pick up keys and unlock locked doors. * Tap on doors to open them. * Pieces of the picture and keys can be anywhere, so look thoroughly. * Turn around as soon as you see Slendrina, otherwise the game is over. Конфиденциальные настройки Перевод= Вы хотите,чтобы мы показывали объявления,актуальные для вас? Если вы согласны с запросом, вы разрешаете отправку рекламного идентификатора партнерам объявлений DVLoper (DVapps AB), и вам будут показаны более актуальные объявления. Если вы отказываетесь от запроса, то будут показываться случайные объявления. Вы можете изменить свой выбор в настройках игры в настройках конфиденциальности. |-| Оригинал= Do you want we to show ads relevant to You? If you accept the request, you allow the advertising identifier to be sent to DVLoper's (DVapps AB) ad partners, and more relevant ads will be shown to you. If you decline the request there will be random ads shown to you. You can change your choice later from the game option under Privacy options. Персонажи Антагонисты Слендрина — Единственный антагонист, появляется при обороте назад игроком, он может от неё избавиться, отвернувшись. Второстепенные Слендермен — Второстепенный персонаж, появляется только в концовке. Мать Слендрины — появляется в качестве скримеров и в концовке. Протагонисты Игрок — пытается разгадать тайну Слендрины, в конце оказывается пойман. Интересные факты * Первая игра в которой появилась мать Слендрины. * Первая игра в которой есть карта. Галерея Карта1этажСлендринаДом.png|Карта 1 этажа Видео center|335 px|С комментариями Романа Флоки Категория:Slendrina (Серия игр) Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Слендерины